Arrepentimiento
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Por... Favor… Alguien ayúdem…- Lo siento Ni-san. Un solo error. Imprimir un poco más del poder necesario y podría acabar con todo. Reto navideño. La imagen pertenece a su autor.


**Día 2. Vela Morada - Arrepentimiento**

Palabras: 636

Fandom: Ao no Exorcist / Blue exorcist

Género: Hurt/Comfort

Ao no exorcist no me pertenece. Es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _Eso definitivamente no había sido su culpa_ – Se dijo mirando la nueva fila de velas en frente de si, pequeñas, blancas e indefensas a la espera de que por un vez -y por favor antes del próximo siglo- poder encender solo la mecha sin derretirlas por completo con sus llamas azules.

Tan frágiles.

Tan débiles ante el calor del fuego.

 _¡Maldición!_ – Nuevamente un charco con cera donde antes estaban erguidas las pequeñas velas, Rin no pudo evitar el flechazo de frustración que le recorrió la espina, y le hizo agitar la cola rabiosamente. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Esas estúpidas velas ¡¿Por qué no podían encenderse debidamente?!

Había estado horas sentado en la azotea, estaba incómodo, hambriento, tal vez debió llevarse una chaqueta, aunque si somos sinceros no esperaba estar hasta media noche con el estúpido ejercicio del control de las llamas. Y lo estaba intentando ¡de verdad lo hacía! Pero el fuego no seguía sus órdenes, se descontrolaba, y cuando menos lo esperaba destruía todo a su paso.

Se acostó sobre su espalda tratando de relajar los músculos, con las estrellas brillando en lo alto de cielo, imperturbables ante su fracaso, titilando como si se burlaran de sus intentos. Tsk. Estúpido ejercicio, estúpido Vaticano, estúpido cuatro ojos. Ya verán todos, será el mejor exorcista, el paladín, derrotará a Satán y nadie lo hará encender estúpidas velas blancas nunca más en su vida.

Lentamente se fue relajando, la suave brisa rozando suavemente sus mejillas hasta que cayó en un sueño ligero plagado de imágenes inconexas de sus amigos y su hermano, la escuela, y velas gigantes persiguiéndolo en el campus. Y fuego azul. Llamas creciendo sin control, arrasando todo a su paso. Caos. Gente corriendo tratando de salvar sus vidas y terminando calcinados en el suelo. _.Caos._

Y en el medio de todo, estaba Rin como un espectador de la tragedia – ¡ _BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR PARA! ¡PARA!_ – Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin poder detener el desastre a su alrededor. _.Muerte._

Vio como sus amigos se consumían en el fuego, Shiemi, Bon, Konekomaru, Shima, todos vencidos por las llamas de Satán.

No, por sus llamas.

Tan frágiles.

 _Muerte. Muerte. MUERTE._

Tan débiles ante el calor del fuego.

 _MUERTE. MUERTE._ _ **MUERTE.**_

 _No… Por favor, para… Detente… Por... Favor… Alguien ayúdem…_ \- _Lo siento Ni-san –_ Lo único que se escuchó por encima del crepitar de las llamas fue el estruendo de la pistola del único exorcista vivo en la escena.

 _Lo siento Ni-san, es mi deber._

 _Lo siento Ni-san, eres un peligro para todos._

 _Lo siento Ni-san, eres un demonio. Hijo de Satán. Heredero de las llamas azules._

 _ **MUERTE. MUERTE. MUERTE.**_

De un sobresaltó despertó de nuevo en la azotea, no había nadie más que él iluminado con la suave luz azul las pequeñas llamas a los lados de su cabeza y en su cola. _Fue solo un sueño_ , susurró Rin mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus rodillas. _Fue solo un sueño, todos están bien. Solo. Un. Sueño._ Pero su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado en su pecho, sus rostros desfilando detrás de sus parpados, el fuego consumiéndolo todo dejando solo muerte. Culpa llenando su estómago. Si practicara más, si fuese tan bueno como Yukio, tal vez…

Con un suspiro tembloroso levantó el rostro hacia las estrellas – _Fue solo un sueño…_ \- Pero podría volverse realidad. Un solo error. Imprimir un poco más del poder necesario y podría acabar con todo. Una mueca triste subió hasta sus ojos azules antes de que determinación ocupara su lugar. Él no era un monstruo. De un rápido movimiento saco otras tres velas del saco en el suelo a su lado. Vamos, esta vez sí.

 _¡Arg estúpidas velas!_ – Y sin darse cuenta del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve junto al charquito de cera púrpura de la última vela derretida.

* * *

¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Esto no tiene nada de navideño!

Propósito para el 2019, escribir cosas menos deprimentes. Ahh~~ Es que Rin tiene esa aura de que todos lo odian y él se tiene miedo a sí mismo. Y culpa. Y miedo. Y arrrgg….. Dan ganas de meterlo en una colcha y apapucharlo.

El de mañana debería ser un poco más alegre –Va y escoge el cuento de la niña que vende fósforos- ok no.

¡MAXIMO ESFUERZO!

#HolidayMutation #MutacionesDecembrinas


End file.
